Framed Murderer
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Life is something that can be taken in an instant.People go about their daily lives without thinking about what could happen to them at any minute.The residence of 2J are such examples. Could having a disorder cause Carlos to end his friends lives?
1. Murder by the unknown

New story time. This story has to do with terrible murders which is why the rating should be M. If this is not your thing then turn back now. If it is your thing, continue. You have been warned. Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Outside in the cold dead of the night stood a person with a purpose. The shadowed figure turned, seeing the Palm Woods in full view. They had a mission, not a hired mission but a self-want mission.

The person couldn't help but smirk when they remembered what they were about to do. They had acctually been an occupent at the palmwoods for a while now, they would be mocked, laughed at, they couldn't take it much longer.

The figure glanced at their wrist watch and saw that it was about 2 in the morning, everyone including bitters would be asleep, perfect.

"Lets do this helmet" the figure stated pating the helmet atop their head and getting a smile on their face before going towards the entrance of the Palm Woods.

The figure quietly entered the building, looking properly if anyone was in view, no one in sight. Good.

They quickly made their way over to the elevator and pressed the button, the elevator opening and the figure quickly steping inside and pressing the second floor button making the doors close again.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and the figure stepped out, the elevator closing again.

They quickly made their way to 2J and stopped infront of the door.

They were about to end the lives of people they knew for a long time, they still couldn't believe they were going to do this.

They reached out their hand and turned the nob, making sure not to make a sound. They quickly stepped inside and closed the door again.

The killer knew exactly where everyone's rooms were, this would be easy.

They walked past the orange couch and past the bar, going right to the hall where mama Knight's room was. The killer knew that if they attacked Mrs. Knight first that their friends would come running, making their evil plan much easier.

They opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

They saw that she was covered with a blanket wearing a sleep mask and snoring peacefully.

They smirked, taking out the hand gun they brought along with them, pointing it to her face.

"Goodbye Mama Knight" the killer whispered before pulling the trigger.

* * *

BANG! BANG!

Kendall groaned, where were those sounds coming form? He knew the source had to be near, he could hear them like they were in his room.

He sat up in his bed a looked across to James, he was still asleep.

James could sleep through almost anything, that is part of the reason they were roommates.

Kendall lazily got out of bed and trugged over to James, shaking him slightly.

BANG! BANG!

The sounds got louder and he shook James even more.

"James, wake up" he said loud enough for the boy to hear, still no movement.

Kendall shook him again and he finally jolted to life.

"What do you want?" he asked groggily.

"Didn't you hear that?" Kendall asked his roommate.

"Hear what?" James asked.

BANG! BANG!

"That" Kendall said refering to the noise.

"Where is it coming from?" James asked.

"I think it's coming from my mom's room" Kendall responded.

"Should we check it out?" James asked

"Yep" Kendall responded throwing James a flashlight.

"Lets go" Kendall said.

* * *

They found themselves infront of Mama Knight's room door, shaking at what they might find.

James reached out to the knob, turning it and opening the door, he and Kendall stepping inside and turning on the lights.

"Oh my god" Kendall said as he looked to his mother's body. Her face had an obvious bullit wound with blood coming from it and covering her face. There was a shot to her heart and her hands and feet.

"What happened to her?" James asked as he and Kendall moved towards the bed.

"I have no idea" Kendall said and then the bedroom door shut behind them causing both boys to turn.

What they saw was the killer, gun in hand and covered in blood.

"Who are you?" James asked taking a slight step back.

Kendall didn't move. He couldn't, he just found his mother's dead body and now there was a man in full black in a room with him and James. He also noticed something else that shocked him, he noticed the person had on a black helmet which he knew was Carlos', he it was his bacause he could make out his name hidden under some blood. This couldn't be Carlos, right?

"Did you boys have a nice life?" the figure questioned.

Neither James nor Kendall could tell if it was a male or female voice, the killer must of masked it so no one could tell.

Kendall really did have a feeling that this was Carlos, he did do maniac things at times without actually knowing it so there was a possibility.

James was just frozen, he had no clue as to who this guy was or why he was trying to kill them. What did they ever do to anyone?

"Why are you doing this?" James asked his voice coming out as a whisper.

"Because I want to" The figure stated.

The two boys were so frozen that they didn't noticed when the killer took out a knife from their pocket.

"I would like to stand around and chat but you are begining to bore me" the killer stated before launching the knife and making it cut into James' neck making him stumble and land on Mrs. Knights bed.

"You monster" Kendall stated before he felt a bullit hit his leg and making him drop to the floor.

"James are you okay?" Kendall managed to ask and he heard a gurgled no.

The killer then proceded to go over to the bed looking at James with an evil smirk.

"Hey pretty boy" they stated before putting a gun to James' heart and releasing the trigger. James' eyes went to the back of his head instantly.

The killer then took the knife from James' neck and sent it back into it, repeating the process about seven more times until his head was off his body. The killer then threw the head into the bin next to Kendall.

Kendall stared at the head, tears now running down his face. He was losing blood fast and his friend and mom were just killed.

The figure then made it's way over to Kendall pointing the gun directly at him.

"P-please don't k-kill m-me" Kendall stutered out.

"Oh my child" the killer said.

In Kendall's head he was going to die anyway, might as well stall.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked, the feeling that this was Carlos coming back in his head.

"You need not know my true identity." The figure angrily stated.

"But why are you doing this?" Kendall asked still trying to stall.

"Like I said, I want to" the figure said still pointing the gun to Kendall.

"But what did we ever do to you?" Kendall asked.

"You will soon see, now enough with the stalling" The figure stated and Kendall began to cry again.

"Goodbye Kendall" The murderer said before releasing the trigger and launcing a bullit near Kendall's heart, Kendall pretending that it struck his heart and fell over on his face.

The killer smiled before they heard footsteps coming and they quickly turned of the lights and went to hide.

* * *

Katie rolled over in her bed, unable to sleep because of the constant noise she was hearing.

BANG! BANG!

"Jesus" the 13 year old said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"What is that?" she asked herself.

BANG! BANG!

"I'm done with this" Katie said as she removed the covers from her body and then stood from the bed.

She took out the flashlight in her bedside table and headed out her bedroom door.

While walking she bounced into someone, someone tall and skinny.

"Logan?" she asked making the flashlight shine in his direction.

"Yea, what are you doing out of bed at two thirty in the morning?" he qustioned the younger teenager.

"I heard these noises and I thought I should check them out" Katie replied.

"Well lets go then" Logan said.

They countinued to walk until they reached the hall where Mama Knights room was, noticing the lights were on.

"My mom's lights are still on" Katie stated.

"Why are they still on? Logan questioned.

"I don't know, lets check it out" Katie said continuing down the hall with Logan.

They opened the door and they just about fainted at what they saw. Mrs. Knight was covered in blood, her sheets a crimson red, Kendall was face down on the ground with some shots in his back but the most sickening thing was James' headless body releasing blood everywhere.

"Where is his head?" Logan managed to say without stutering.

"O-over there" Katie said pointing to the trash can where James' head was situated.

"Who did this?" Logan asked the qusetion not directed to Katie.

"I did" Logan and Katie turned to see the murderer at the door.

"Who are you?" Katie said in a panic.

"None of your business" the killer said before firing a shot into Logan's chest making him drop to the ground and clutch at it.

"Logan!" Katie exclaimed.

"Now your turn girly" he said releasing the trigger on his gun again this time nothing came out.

"Curses" the killer exclaimed.

"I still have my knives" the figure said before taking out a Knife and sending it into Logan's right arm making the boy hiss in pain.

"Stop it" Katie said and the killer sent another knife into Logan this time into his thigh and causing him to black out.

"Now your turn girl" the murderous figure said coming closer to Katie and jabbing a knife close to her neck making her also black out.

"Now they will all die, my work is done" the figure stated before leaving the room and then leaving the apartment.

* * *

Well that was, crazy. I am very evil, right? Anyway Logan, Katie and Kendall weren't dead before the killer left so they should be fighting for their lives and there is the apparant question, what about Carlos? Who do you think the killer is? I have been working on this story since January so please tell me what you think. Read and review please. Bye.


	2. Discoveries and Talks by Carlos

Hi people, so glad the responses were good. Here is the next chapter for you.

* * *

The next morning Carlos awoke to the bright sun light coming in through his window. He groaned getting out of bed, sitting up and putting his feet to the ground, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

He didn't understand why he was feeling so sleepy, he went to bed at 9 P.M. last night and it was now 10:16 in the morning, it didn't make sense that he was still sleepy.

He let out another groan, he didn't really want to get up today, there was something telling him not to get out of bed but he tried to ignore it as he stood up and scratched his neck and rubbed his face.

"I just wanna sleep all day" Carlos said going into the bathroom to start his day.

He got dressed and left his room and went down to the kitchen where he prepared himself breakfast and then quickly finshed it and then put the plate into the sink.

He then herad a faint voice that said," Help".

He just shrugged it off, he must be hearing things.

He finally sat down on the orange coloured couch and watched the tv without sound.

"Help me please" He heard someone gurgle. He turned his head and he herad it again.

He managed to move his feet and went in the direction the whispers were coming from which led him to the hall of Mrs. Knight's room.

He found himself infront of the door, not wanting to open the door but curious as to what lies behind.

He put his hand on the knob, turning it and peering inside to the horror of his almost or dead friends.

Carlos immediatly closed the door and ran back to the livingroom trying to process what he had just saw.

Did he really see that or was he still dreaming? Carlos couldn't tell which was the answer but he knew he was scared out of his mind.

If what he saw was real then this was not going to go good with the police, they couldn't know about it , not until he could prove himself inoccent because if he was the only one not harmed then something must have happened.

Carlos knew he couldn't have been so heartless to kill everyone else but the cops would be a little suspicious eitherway.

Carlos thought about telling someone, who could he tell without them blabbing about it to everyone?

Almost none of the people that lived at the Palmwoods could keep a secret, that's why nobody really talks to another.

Camille was the only friend he had left that wasn't injured, might aswell tell her.

Carlos got up and left through the front door.

* * *

Carlos ran down the halls of the second floor, bouning into Jett along the way.

"Hey, watch where yuh going" Jett snapped at the boy.

"Sorry" Carlos replied. Jett decided to see what made him run up the stair like that since it wasn't like he was going a stunt.

Carlos burst through the door of Camille's apartment seeing her and Lucy sitting on the couch, he quickly looked the door again, Jett now coming up and putting his ear to the door.

"Hi Carlos" Lucy and Camille said in union.

"Hi, I need to tell you something" Carlos blurrted out.

"What is it?" Lucy asked looking at the boy with a questioning look.

"Well, this morning when I got up and ate breakfast I herad a voice say 'Help me'. When I followed it I ended up at Mama Knights room and when I looked inside there was boold everywhere and I think they got murdered" Carlos said in one short breath.

"Wait, ther was blood everywhere? Cool" Lucy commented.

"Not cool" Carlos and Camille said to the crazy rocker.

"Well how come nothing happened to you?" Lucy asked looking at Carlos as if he had commited the murder.

"I don't know, I got lucky" Carlos aid.

"Right" Lucy said.

All the while Jett was listening to the conversation,surprised that everyone might be dead but glad he could put Carlos in prison,good thing he turned 18 one month ago.

Jett smiled knowing that he most likely could get Carlos arrested, he left not wanting to know what else was said.

"Hey, I didn't do it" Carlos protested.

"Carlos, we know" Camille said.

"Good" Carlos breathed.

"I just don't know why someone would kill everyone else in the apartment and leave you" Lucy said.

"That's because they want someone to balme it on" Camille said.

"Yep, that's probally it" Carlos said nodding to Camille's words.

"So how did the room look?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said blood was everywhere, I could see some guts but I closed the door before actually looking everywhere" Carlos responded.

"That would be a great place to record a rock video" Lucy said.

"Lucy!" both Camille and Carlos said.

"Sorry" Lucy said.

"Anyway, Carlos, how about you show us the room" Camille said clasping her hands together.

"Okay, but it might make you vommit" Carlos said and they all stood up.

"We can take it" they both reassured.

"Then come children, come along" Carlos gestured and they all left Camille's appartment.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. There was a reference to another show in this chapter, can anyone tell me the show and reference? READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE.


	3. Feelings By Carlos

Well hello my lovely readers. How you guys been? I have been good. The reference for last chapter was ' come children, come along' which is from iCarly. Anyway guys this chapter should be short, I don't know if it will be long but I hope it is. I still want to know who you guys think the murderer is, no one had guessed right yet so think people. Now enough with my rambling, I will stop talking and begin the chapter for you guys. Hear we go my loyal friends.

* * *

Carlos, Lucy and Camille stood silently infront of Mrs. Knights room. The air silent, the only sound was the trio taking in air. It was rather crazy to look at how long they had been standing there. It was about 31 minutes since they had entered the apartment and made it to the hallway just standing around like no one's business.

Lucy and Camille said they could handle whatever was inside, yet they were scared out of there minds at what was behind the door. They were even more discouraged when they saw the look Carlos wore on his face, it was a mix of suspence, fear , drama, hate and need. He had actually seen some of what was behind but he still didn't want to see it, to Carlos it was disgusting in there although he barely looked anywhere.

"Do you guys still feel confident?" Carlos asked. He could read his friends expressions, he knew they were scared so he had to ask. He could tell they could read his face too, so he was trying not to show his emotions even though it was hard as can be, this wasn't easy for him, it couldn't be for anyone.

"No not really" Camille replied. Carlos could tell she was the most scared of the trio.

"Not as much as when I first heard" Lucy commented.

"Yea, I was guessing that" Carlos stated. He really was guessing about his friends feelings, wondering and pondering in guesses.

"Guys, why are we still standing out here? We are going inside eventually so lets just get it over with. Someone open the door cause I am not doing it" Camille stated and looked at her friends.

Carlos and Lucy were eyeing the door handle, Camille was right, they had to enter but they weren't ready. Who would be ready to look at their friends bloodied and possibially dead? Certainly not Camille, Carlos or Lucy. That was for sure. Yet they were still very curious, curious beyond imagination.

"Okay, I will do it for the love of Pete" Lucy said putting her hand onto the nob.

She was getting sick of all this waiting around, she was scared, yes, yet she was still curious. She always enjoyed murderous things though she would be scared out of her mind. It was just her judgement that anything sad was right, wasn't exactly sane jdgement but whatever.

She was about to turn the knob but she couldn't. Just couldn't.

"Carlos you do it" Lucy said as she pulled her hand away.

Carlos barely heard her. He was in a vacant state where the world was dead to him.

"Fine, I will do it yuh cry babies" Carlos said in an angry mocking tone.

He slowly opened the door, opening it to the fullest and they all stepped inside, Camille and Lucy letting out shocked gasps. The room was covered in blood, the first noticable thing was the headless body of James and the bullit riddled body of Mrs. Knight.

The next thing was Katie on the floor with a knife near her neck. Then you could she Logan covered with blood, his right hand on his leg and his left hand put to his chest. And finally Kendall was faced down on the floor, blood surrounding his body. In the basket next to him there was James head, his eyes still open which looked so wrong. The sights were so wrong, who would do this?

"This is horrible" Camille said.

She had never seen anything this horrific, even though she has been in horror films. It was sad and would make anyone want to throw up. She had to put her hand to her mouth and she began to cry.

"It certainly is" Lucy commented in a calm voice.

Inside Lucy was exploading with anger. No one does this to her friends and gets away with it.

Carlos was no aware of everything in the room, the bullits and the knives, the blood and lifeless bodies.

"I swear, when I get my hands on whoever did this they are going to die" Carlos seethed.

Suddenly everyone could see Logan slightly shift. Was he still alive?

"Logan?" Camille asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Argh" Logan groaned confirming he is still alive.

They all ran to his side, lifting his head to look at them, him managing to open his eyes.

"Logie, can you talk?" Camille asked cupping his cheeks.

"Yes" he said in a hoarse voice.

"That's good" She said.

Bubbling noises started to come from Kendall's direction, everyone looked over to him and he was trying to lift his hands.

Carlos ran to his side, getting him out of the blood. Kendall looked at him for a second before whimpering. Carlos was puzzled, was Kendall scared of him.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Stay away from me you monster" Kendall said and Carlos dropped him back onto the floor.

Monster? What the hell was that about?

"Katie's still alive" Lucy announced.

"Great" Carlos said.

Everyone was surprised at what happened next. They didn't expect it.

"L.A.P.D, stop what you're doing" A male police officer said as he entered the room.

They all were pushed to a corner of the room and two of the officers went to look at the survivors.

"Mister Stetson" A female officer called and Jett came in on cue.

Jett, what are you doinf here?" Lucy asked.

"Silence, who is it?" The officer asked.

Jett smirked an evil smirk and pointed at Carlos.

The officer walked over to Carlos and put hand cuffs on his hands.

You are being put under arrest for suspicion of murder" She said and pushed Carlos out the door.

"I didn't fucking do anything" Carlos said before being pushed out the apartment.

* * *

"Okay Garcia, how did you do it?" A male officer asked when he and Carlos entered the questioning room.

"I didn't do anything" Carlos replied.

"Right, then how were you the only one unharmed?" The officer asked.

"I don't know" Carlos said blankly. The officer looked at him with irritation in his eyes.

"Why don't you start telling me the truth" The officer commanded.

"I am telling you the truth" Carlos said.

The officer reached over and grabbed Carlos' shirt pulling him closer to him

"Look, kid, this is a serious case and if you did it you better speak up" the officer growled.

"I didn't do it" The police officer threw him onto the ground.

"I will come and ask you about this again later" the officer said before leaving Carlos alone in the room.

Suddenly Carlos felt something rise within him, he felt this weird vibe and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Well there is the chapter my wishful allies. I think this turned out well enough. Please read and review.


End file.
